1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flexible display device that includes a flexible substrate, that is light, that is resilient to impact, and that is easily bent or curved, has been developed. As such, the flexible display device can be folded or rolled to increase or maximize portability, and can be used in various fields.
Generally, the flexible display device includes a display panel, a printed circuit board (PCB) with a control circuit that is configured to transmit a control signal to the display panel, and a circuit film connecting the display panel and the PCB to each other.
However, because the circuit film has a smaller width than the display panel to be attached to an end of the display panel, when the display panel is repeatedly curved or pulled, stress may be locally concentrated at the region where the display panel and the circuit film are attached, and as a result, there may be a problem in that the attachment between the display panel and the circuit film may break or release. Further, because the panel receives bending stress while the display panel is curved or folded, a crack and the like may be generated on the substrate, and as a result, there may be damage to a thin film transistor or a light emitting element.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.